1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable computer comprising an improved locking structure for a display and a computer main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable computer comprises a computer main body accommodating a plurality of hardware. A display is connected to the computer main body and displays an image. A hinge rotatably supports the display for opening and closing with respect to the computer main body.
A conventional portable computer comprises a locking apparatus to prevent the display from being unexpectedly opened.
As a locking apparatus, Korean Utility Model Publication No. 1993-0030331 discloses a latch structure for the locking apparatus of a portable computer comprising a hook having a latch protrusion at an upper part thereof and formed with a rotating hole at a lower part thereof. A bracket rotatably supports the hook, and is formed with a stopper to limit rotation and has coupling parts at opposite sides. A return spring is elastically supported at opposite ends thereof by the bracket and the hook, and is integrally supported by a rotating pin inserted into the rotating hole. A knob is slidably coupled to a back side of the bracket, and is coupled to the hook for moving with the hook.
However, the conventional locking apparatus has a problem in that the unlocking operation is complicated.
Therefore, a need exists for a portable computer having an improved and simplified locking system for preventing the display from being unexpectedly opened.